Respirer
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Two-shot] Ann regarde depuis le seuil de sa maison son enfant qui joue dans un grand arbre avec les autres gamins du village. A son grand effroi, il finit par tomber et la chute lui coupe le souffle. Des années plus tard, il s'étouffe en tombant dans la rivière. Et au lieu de se remettre à respirer, il appelle sa mère. -Reprise du texte "Respirer" des soirées drabbles-.
1. Chapter 1

Ann observait son enfant qui grimpait dans le grand arbre à côté de la maison, en compagnie d'autres garnements du village.

Il n'était pas très grand pour ses sept ans, mais c'était déjà le plus impétueux et le plus téméraire de tous. Aussi courageux que son père, songea Ann en souriant tristement. Oui, elle voyait dans son petit garçon la noblesse, le courage et la droiture qui caractérisaient l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle voyait son preux chevalier dans ses mimiques solennelles et audacieuses, dans ses beaux cheveux blonds. De tous les enfants, c'était celui qui avait grimpé le plus haut dans l'arbre, presque jusqu'à sa cime. Trop haut, peut-être...

La jeune mère fronça les sourcils et appela son petit garçon :

"Gilles, descends un peu ! Tu vas te faire très mal si jamais tu tombes !

-Mais non, Mère, regard comme je peux monter haut ! répliqua son fils. Je suis sûr que je peux apercevoir le château, d'ici !

-Gilles, ça suffit ! Descends, s'il te plaît !"

Une appréhension sincère commença à gagner Ann, qui voyait les plus hautes branches de l'arbre, où son fils était perché, s'agiter de plus en plus fort dans le vent qui se levait. Elle abandonna son ouvrage de couture et se rapprocha rapidement de la scène de jeu, au moment où une bourrasque soudaine et plus puissante que les autres faisait voler ses cheveux et sa jupe. Le vent balaya les branches de l'arbre en rugissant et déséquilibra le petit Gilles. Ses yeux verts s'arrondirent de surprise tandis que les ramures auxquelles il s'accrochait lui échappaient. Il tangua, essaya de se rattraper et, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Ann, il bascula.

"Gilles !"

La jeune mère se précipita vers l'arbre, et une nouvelle bourrasque fit ployer les branches. Cette fois-ci, elle arracha littéralement l'enfant à l'arbre et le petit garçon, en poussant un glapissement de peur, dégringola et s'écrasa lourdement au sol.

"GILLES !"

Ann eut à cet instant l'impression qu'une flèche de douleur lui fauchait les jambes. Elle vacilla mais cela ne ralentit pas sa course. Au contraire, elle se précipita en direction de son fils autour duquel les autres mères se rassemblaient déjà. La terreur faisait battre son sang si fort dans son corps qu'elle n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle et que sa poitrine et sa tête semblaient sur le point d'exploser. C'est presque avec hystérie qu'elle écarta les autres femmes et se jeta aux genoux de son enfant.

"Gilles ! Gilles !"

Elle tendit des mains tremblantes vers le visage inerte de son fils, incapable de le toucher. Son petit corps était tout désarticulé, son bras droit tordu en arrière et son souffle semblait bloqué dans sa poitrine. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer et ses blessures la terrifiaient. Il s'était déboité le bras, c'était sûr, et ses côtes... Ann sentit à peine la larme qui commençait à couler sur sa joue et elle prit délicatement le visage de son fils dans ses mains.

"Gilles ? appela-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. Gilles, mon petit garçon... respire, s'il te paît. Ne fais pas aussi peur à Maman...

-Bah, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'en fasse, les bâtards, ça meurt moins facilement, marmonna l'une des mères, agacée par ses cris."

D'ordinaire, Ann aurait réagi avec violence à tout ce mépris, mais pour l'heure seul son fils lui importait. Avec terreur, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle.

"Gilles ! Gilles, je t'en prie ! gémit-elle en le redressant dans ses bras pour l'aider. Respire, Gilles ! Respire ! Reste avec moi !"

L'enfant, les yeux hermétiquement fermés, essaya de prendre quelques inspirations, mais sa cage thoracique devait le faire atrocement souffrir, car un couinement de douleur lui échappa mais il ne retrouva pas son souffle. La jeune femme, paniquée, releva la tête vers les autres mères et les marmots qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elle.

"Aidez-moi ! Je vous en prie ! Mon fils ! Mon petit garçon ! Je vous en prie, ne le laissez pas mourir !"

Les mères et les enfants devinrent flous autour d'elle, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Quelques unes de ses larmes tombèrent sur le visage blême, barbouillé de terre de son enfant et un sanglot lui échappa.

"Aidez-moi... aidez-moi..."

Et elle serra le corps inerte de son garçon dans ses bras.

...

_Sa poitrine semblait bloquée, incapable d'aspirer de l'air, et ce n'était pas normal. C'était même terrifiant, car sans air, il allait mourir... Quoi que, il était déjà mort, peut-être... C'était peut-être pour ça que les appels de sa mère semblaient si loin, qu'ils paraissaient s'éloigner un peu plus de lui à chaque seconde... Sa mère... L'idée qu'il pouvait être en train de l'abandonner lui déchira le coeur. Il aimait tellement sa mère... elle était tout ce qu'il avait, et elle non plus n'avait plus rien depuis que son père les avait abandonnés..._

_"Gilles ! Gilles !"_

_Même la silhouette de sa mère avait l'air de s'éloigner de lui. Sa robe de lin sale et défraichie, ses longs cheveux soyeux couleur de châtaigne, ses yeux verts... Mais, minute... Il y avait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas vu sa mère... non ? Sa voix, son visage, tout cela avait commencé à devenir flou au fur et à mesure que les années s'étaient accumulées depuis sa mort... Mais alors, qui l'appelait ?_

_"Gilles ! Gilles !"_

_C'était une voix d'homme, une voix qu'il connaissait et il lui semblait qu'il l'aimait, mais sa mère était toujours là, avec son visage si doux qui lui avait tellement manqué..._

_"Ma... Maman..., gémit-il comme un enfant, même s'il le savait, il n'était plus vraiment un enfant depuis longtemps."_

_L'autre voix continuait de l'appeler, mais elle devenait plus lointaine et puis, aucun visage de l'accompagnait, alors qu'il voyait encore celui de sa mère devant lui... Elle était tellement belle, elle lui avait tellement manqué et puis il voulait tellement la revoir... _

_Il essaya vaguement de se tourner vers l'autre voix, mais d'un rapide coup d'oeil, il ne vit rien. Peu importait cette autre voix, finalement. Il voulait juste revoir sa mère._

...

"Respire, Gilles ! Respire !"

Robin souleva son frère hors du lit de la rivière et l'inclina en avant, lui faisant cracher de l'eau. Gilles toussa, essaya par réflexe de prendre quelques inspirations, mais sa cage thoracique, blessée par les rochers sur lesquels il était tombé, devait le faire atrocement souffrir, car un couinement de douleur lui échappa mais il ne retrouva pas son souffle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il s'étouffe ? s'inquiéta Bouc, venant en tête du groupe d'hommes qui dévalait le talus vers eux.

-Je crois qu'il est blessé, il n'arrive pas à rependre sa respiration, répondit fébrilement Robin en pataugeant vers la berge aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Allez, Gilles, tu peux le faire. Respire, ça va aller.

-Bah, il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire, tout le monde sait que les bâtards meurent moins facilement, marmonna l'un des hors-la-loi du groupe."

Robin tourna la tête vers lui, abasourdi par tant de fiel, mais reporta bien vite son attention sur Gilles qui hoquetait dans ses bras.

"Gilles. Gilles, calme-toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix apaisante en allongeant précautionneusement son frère sur l'herbe. Tu as recraché toute l'eau, ça devrait aller, maintenant."

Les yeux de Gilles se posèrent sur lui, mais ils étaient hagards, brumeux et Robin comprit qu'il ne devait même pas le reconnaître. Son esprit, en état de choc, fixait autre chose, une autre chose que le chef des voleurs comprit lorsque son cadet articula : "Ma.. Maman...", d'une voix aussi faible et plaintive que celle d'un enfant.

"Il arrive à parler ? s'enquit Bouc en les rejoignant au pas de course.

-Il appelle sa mère, murmura Robin, bouleversé. Est-ce que... il a déjà failli se noyer lorsqu'il était enfant ?

-Je ne sais pas..."

Robin reporta son attention sur son frère. Il aurait dû savoir comme s'occuper d'un presque noyé, mais le fait que ce soit Gilles qui se trouve étendu dans l'herbe, trempé et à bout de souffle, l'ébranlait tellement qu'il n'aurait pas fallu grand chose de plus pour qu'il cède à la panique.

"Ça ne peut pas arriver, il faut qu'il se reprenne... Gilles ! Gilles, respire, tu vas t'étouffer ! Allez, je te tiens, ça va aller..."

Il redressa son frère en position assise pour voir s'il n'avait pas plus d'eau à régurgiter, puis il lui frotta doucement le haut du dos, entre les omoplates, pour l'encourager à reprendre son souffle. Gilles était trempé et frigorifié; ses cheveux, devenus bruns à cause de l'eau, gouttaient et collaient à son crâne, et son corps maigre tout entier grelottait. Il semblait si petit et si fragile que Robin, tendrement et avec protection, le ramena dans ses bras.

"Tout va bien, murmura-t-il en glissant son menton sur ses cheveux trempés. Tu peux y arriver, respire à fond."

Ce faisant, il caressait sa joue avec son pouce, un petit geste doux qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir dès que son frère se trouvait dans ses bras, dès les premières secondes de leur fraternité et presque sans s'en rendre compte. Gilles hoqueta, gémit, cracha, puis ses yeux verts rougis par l'eau semblèrent retrouver un peu de profondeur en se posant sur Robin. Puis son corps s'affaissa dans les bras de son frère.


	2. Chapter 2

Ann avait porté son enfant inerte dans sa triste masure, puis l'avait allongé sur la paillasse éventrée qui lui servait de lit. Voir son bras disloqué et sa poitrine déformée lui retournait le coeur, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'évanouir ou de se mettre à pleurer. Son petit garçon avait besoin d'elle.

"Ann ? Martha m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, intervint alors une voix à l'entrée de la cabane. Laisse-moi l'examiner. Je peux sans doute l'aider.

\- Andrew ? murmura la jeune mère, des sanglots plein la voix. Il... Il est tombé de l'arbre, il est blessé... Il... Il respire à peine, je crois que c'est vraiment grave...

-Ne pleure pas maintenant, répondit sévèrement le vieil apothicaire. Ton fils a besoin de toi. Relève-toi et va me chercher de quoi constituer une attelle et des morceaux de tissus pour l'attacher."

Ann, toujours prostrée au pied du lit, essuya rapidement ses larmes avec sa manche et se releva.

"Oui, tu as raison, admit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Un morceau de bois et du tissus ? Je vais te chercher ça."

Elle se précipita dehors, et ramassa au sol un solide branchage épais qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Elle le débarrassa de ses ramures plus tendres et retourna à l'intérieur. Là, tandis que l'apothicaire manipulait avec précaution le bras cassé de son petit, elle releva le couvercle du vieux coffre qui se trouvait dans la pièce et en sortit un de ses jupons. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle déchira le vêtement en bandes épaisses et apporta le tout à Andrew.

"Très bien, dit-il. Je vais immobiliser son bras pour faire en sorte que les os se ressoudent correctement. Jusque-là, interdiction pour lui de bouger !

-Il va... il va vraiment s'en remettre ? chevrota Ann d'une voix blanche. Il est si faible... et ses blessures ont l'air si graves...

-Ton fils est un garçon robuste, répondit l'apothicaire en haussant les épaules. Si l'un des enfants de ce village doit survivre à une telle chute, c'est bien lui."

Une fois l'attelle terminée, il se pencha sur ses côtes blessées.

"Elles sont déboîtées, annonça-t-il gravement après avoir palpé doucement la poitrine du petit Gilles. Tiens-le, Ann. Je vais devoir les remettre en place et ça risque de faire mal."

La jeune femme hocha fébrilement la tête et se positionna de l'autre côté du lit, où elle cramponna fermement les épaules de son enfant d'une main. Elle posa l'autre sur son front, caressant doucement ses cheveux blonds.

"Tout va bien se passer, mon amour, murmura-t-elle. Maman est là."

Elle releva la tête vers l'apothicaire, et il répondit par un hochement de tête. D'un geste habile, mais dénué de douceur, comme on s'y attendait de ce type d'opération, il rentra fermement les côtes déboîtées dans leur emplacement d'origine, arrachant un hurlement de douleur à l'enfant, et des larmes de d'impuissance à sa mère. Elle contint ses spasmes de douleur, et ses tentatives inconscientes pour s'arracher aux mains de l'apothicaire, aussi bravement qu'elle le put, et caressa inlassablement ses cheveux blonds pour le soutenir. L'opération ne dura guère qu'une poignée de minutes, mais pour Ann, ce fut aussi long qu'une après-midi entière, à retenir son garçon qui hurlait de douleur.

"Voilà, c'est fini, annonça l'apothicaire en s'écartant de l'enfant pour saisir les restes de tissus fournis par Ann. Sa poitrine devrait le faire souffrir pendant six à sept semaines, quant à son bras..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pour s'appliquer à entourer le torse de l'enfant de solides bandages.

"Son bras mettra beaucoup plus de temps à guérir, poursuivit-il. Je lui prescris une immobilité totale jusqu'à ce que les os se soient correctement ressoudés. Et, bien sûr, il y a aussi les risques d'infection..."

Il regarda de nouveau Ann, qui reniflait et essuyait ses larmes d'une main, tout en caressant le visage de son fils de l'autre.

"Qu'en... qu'en est-il de ces risques d'infection ? murmura-t-elle, sa voix aussi basse que tremblante.

-Ils sont élevés, répondit Andrew sans le moindre tact. Je vais te donner des plantes et des remèdes à lui faire ingurgiter pour prévenir ce risque. Mais je préfère te prévenir : ils resteront peut-être sans effet."

Ann, tremblante, hocha la tête. Les mots d'Andrew étaient trop durs pour être réels, mais elle avait conscience qu'il disait vrai : son petit garçon pouvait encore... il pouvait encore mourir, même si, pour la jeune mère, c'était absolument inconcevable. Il pouvait encore mourir, et elle devait tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. Même... même trouver le moyen de se procurer des remèdes plus efficaces que les préparations d'Andrew...

"Je te laisse avec lui, conclut l'apothicaire. Je vais chercher les plantes dont tu auras besoin."

Ann acquiesça encore. Elle était trop bouleversée pour le remercier.

A l'aide d'un lingue humide, elle lava doucement la sueur et la terre qui s'étaient accumulées sur le visage de son fils. Il avait plongé dans une inconscience agitée et fiévreuse, exaltée par la souffrance insupportable qui devait irradier de son bras et de ses côtes. Désespérée, elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser tremblant sur son front.

"Mon fils... mon tout petit..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Mon garçon..."

C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Quelques unes de ses larmes tombèrent sur la figure inerte de son enfant.

Elles ne firent que redoubler lorsqu'il l'appela en pleurant dans son sommeil.

Et elle éclata en sanglots lorsqu'il se mit à réclamer son père.

Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine, c'était tout le ressentiment qu'il adressait à son demi-frère.

...

_Il avait pensé retrouver la douceur et la protection de sa mère en la rejoignant. Il ne s'attendait pas à la retrouver aussi éplorée, sanglotant, agenouillée sur le sol, le visage dans les mains. Cette vision bouleversa Gilles. Voir sa mère pleurer était le pire spectacle auquel il avait jamais assisté._

_"Maman..., murmura-t-il, le coeur brisé."_

_Il tenta de la rejoindre pour sécher ses pleurs, mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne parvenait pas à se rapprocher suffisamment d'elle. Quelque chose l'en empêchait._

_"Maman !"_

_Elle renifla et s'essuya le visage avec sa manche, mais ses yeux étaient toujours rougis et gonflés. Dieu comme il détestait la voir dans cet état..._

_"Mon fils, je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par les pleurs. Tu ne devrais pas voir Maman pas dans cet état... Mais je m'en veux tellement... Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à subir tout ça..."_

_Subir... tout ça ? Gilles n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Subir quoi ? Le mépris, la haine du voisinage ? Les quolibets de la famille de sa mère ? Le rejet de celle de son père ? Elle paraissait si coupable... pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Rien fait de mal !_

_"J'aimerais que ça se passe mieux pour toi..., reprit-elle. Je ferais tout pour que tu ne souffres pas autant, mais je n'ai rien... Même si je me rends là-bas pour le supplier, il ne m'écoutera pas..."_

_Il ? Elle devait forcément parler de l'homme avec qui elle l'avait conçu, le seigneur de Locksley ! Celui qui les avait abandonnés pour satisfaire son fils aîné... C'était leur faute si sa mère était aussi malheureuse !_

_"Robin de Locksley... je ne te pardonnerai jamais d'avoir causé tant de douleur à ma mère !"_

_C'était un serment. Jamais il ne porterait la moindre affection à Robin._

_Robin..._

_... est-ce que ce n'était pas lui qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure ?_

_Le coeur battant, Gilles se retourna pour vérifier derrière lui. Personne. En faisant de nouveau volte-face vers sa mère, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait disparu. Il était seul. Et en plus, il commençait à pleuvoir..._

...

Une goutte d'eau froide roula sur la tempe de Gilles et se glissa dans son cou. Il se crut un instant toujours plongé dans les remous de la rivière, mais le sol sous lui était immobile et stable. Sec, moelleux, frais. Il était dans un lit, et ses vêtements n'étaient pas mouillés, alors d'où venait l'eau qui... Soudain, une douleur insupportable se mit à irradier depuis son bras gauche. La souffrance manqua le faire tourner de l'oeil une nouvelle fois, mais il tint bon. Surtout parce qu'il voulait savoir à qui appartenait la main qui appliquait doucement un linge humide sur son visage -et d'où la goutte d'eau s'était échappée. Il avait bien une idée, mais il espéra de tout coeur ne pas se tromper lorsqu'il entrouvrit les paupières.

C'était dur. La lumière pourtant faiblarde qui pénétrait dans la cabane lui brûlait la rétine. Il lui fallut un moment pour ses yeux fassent la mise au point sur le visage sérieux qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle gravité sur ce visage et, comme il se doutait que c'était en partie à cause de lui, il se crispa. Evidemment, son bras lui envoya une décharge de protestation et il poussa un cri de douleur.

"Du calme, lui intima Robin de sa voix grave et chaleureuse. Ton bras est brisé. Il te faudra attendre de très longues semaines avant de pouvoir le bouger."

Gilles cligna des yeux et leva son regard vers lui. Ses furtives larmes de douleur l'empêchaient de discerner clairement le visage de son frère, mais il lui semblait un peu sur la réserve. Cette constatation lui pinça violemment le coeur. Il ne voulait pas que Robin soit distant, surtout pas maintenant qu'il avait tellement mal et que le souvenir de sa mère était encore si vif dans son esprit. Il avait besoin de réconfort. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir bouger le bras pour prendre la main de Robin, mais c'était son membre blessé qui se trouvait du bon côté du lit. Il ne pouvait rien faire alors il interrogea impatiemment son frère du regard. Avait-il dit quelque chose pendant son délire et sa fièvre ? Sûrement. Mais quoi ?

"Azeem a immobilisé ton bras avec une attelle, expliqua doucement Robin en fixant soigneusement la couverture. Il dit que la fracture n'est pas trop mauvaise et que les os devraient se ressouder facilement. Mais il ne faut pas que tu bouges jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri et aussi...

-Oh, c'est bon, soupira Gilles d'une voix si rauque que les premières syllabes s'entendirent à peine. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

-Gilles...

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Robin. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose !"

Sa poitrine, encore meurtrie par sa chute sur les rochers, n'apprécia guère qu'il s'agite et, elle aussi, elle envoya des décharges de douleur dans tout son corps. Gilles siffla de douleur une nouvelle fois et son souffle se coupa. Horrifié de le voir s'étouffer de nouveau, Robin posa une main délicate sur sa poitrine pour suivre sa respiration et l'encourager à se calmer.

"Gilles, tout va bien, l'apaisa-t-il doucement. Il n'y a rien de grave, c'est seulement...

-Quoi ? souffla faiblement son frère. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je..."

Robin recommença à regarder les draps du lit, puis il leva les yeux vers son frère.

"Tu as beaucoup parlé pendant ton sommeil, avoua-t-il enfin. Tu as... surtout appelé ta mère, mais tu t'es également adressé à Père..."

Gilles ne répondit rien et attendit. Ça ne le mettait pas très à l'aise de savoir qu'il avait gémi et réclamé ses parents comme un petit enfant apeuré, mais puisque Robin avait assisté à ça... Il y avait cependant autre chose, et sa gorge se noua. Pourquoi son frère évitait-il aussi soigneusement son regard ?

"Tu as également parlé de moi, lâcha enfin Robin. Mais... pas en termes très flatteurs..."

Effaré, Gilles se mit à chercher à toute vitesse dans sa mémoire quel genre de mots ou d'expressions malheureuses il avait pu laisser échapper dans son sommeil. Plus que tout, il était terrifié à l'idée que Robin prenne ses délires au mot et pense qu'il n'avait, pour lui, aucune réelle affection; qu'il lui avait menti depuis le début et qu'il ne l'appréciait pas plus que depuis ce premier soir au feu de camp, après qu'il leur eut révélé son nom. Ce qui était faux. Totalement faux. Il aimait tellement Robin, à présent.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'inquiéta-t-il en ravalant un gémissement de douleur.

-Tu... Tu as beaucoup évoqué ton enfance, avoua Robin, pas sûr de vouloir aller plus loin. Tu me reprochais notamment la misère dans laquelle je vous avais plongés, ta mère et toi. Tu m'accusais... d'avoir fait de ta vie un cauchemar et de t'avoir volé tout ce que tu méritais d'avoir. Ta vie, ton patrimoine, et... notre père."

Gilles se figea sous les couvertures. Oui, il reconnaissait ces mots comme étant les siens. Toutes ces choses, il les avait bien souvent reprochées à Robin dans son enfance et son adolescence, mais ces rancœurs avaient disparu lorsque son frère l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la première fois. Il ne tenait plus rigueur à Robin pour tout cela, ou, du moins, il le pensait... Et, soudain, la peur le prit d'avoir gâché tout ce que le chef des voleurs et lui avaient gagné au fil des semaines qu'ils avaient passées ensemble.

"Robin, tenta-t-il de se justifier, les yeux agrandis d'effarement, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... J'ai souvent maudit tes actes égocentriques et démesurés qui avaient conduit à la perdition de ma mère, mais... ce n'est plus vraiment... enfin... il y a longtemps que j'ai laissé ces rancunes derrière moi et... ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, maintenant...

-C'est gentil de dire ça, répondit Robin avec un pauvre sourire. Mais j'ai conscience que tout ce que j'ai fait ne peut pas être pardonné aussi facilement.

-Non... attends, je...

-Je devrais peut-être aller...

-Non !"

Oubliant ou décidant d'ignorer son bras cassé, Gilles se redressa comme un ressort pour cramponner le poignet de son frère. L'onde de douleur qui remonta le long de son membre blessé troubla sa vision et il manqua perdre connaissance une nouvelle fois.

"Hé, doucement ! le reprit Robin en le cramponnant fermement par les épaules. Tu sais que tu vas te faire encore plus mal si tu continues de t'agiter ?"

Il le rallongea de force dans le lit et vérifia que son attelle était toujours bien en place.

"Ne pars pas..., parvint à souffler Gilles sans desserrer son emprise sur le poignet de son frère. Tu ne peux pas t'en aller... pas après... tout ce qu'on a déjà traversé ensemble !

-Mais enfin, je...

-S'il te plaît, Robin... ne me laisse pas maintenant...

-Tu ne veux même pas que j'aille te chercher à boire ?

-Hein ? A... boire ?"

Gilles fixa son frère, confus et déstabilisé par la douleur.

"Où croyais-tu que j'allais ? demanda Robin en s'accroupissant de nouveau auprès de son frère. Tu es blessé..."

Il prit une inspiration et ajouta :

"Je ne vais plus t'abandonner, Gilles. Ni maintenant. Ni jamais.

-Je pensais... que tu ne voudrais plus rien avoir affaire avec moi après m'avoir entendu délirer...

-Mais enfin, pourquoi ? s'enquit le chef des voleurs, sincèrement décontenancé.

-Je pensais que ce que j'ai dit t'avait amené à croire que rien n'avait jamais vraiment changé pour moi depuis notre première rencontre...

-Ce n'est pas la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Robin doucement.

-Non ! Robin, je... Je..."

Gilles s'humecta les lèvres. Il avait soif. Et surtout, il avait peur.

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire pour moi, mais... Je... enfin, tu es mon frère et... J'avais toujours pensé que ça n'avait pas d'importance et que ça n'en aurait jamais, mais...

-Oui ?

-Maintenant, je sais que c'était faux et... et, enfin, je... je..."

Il inspira et lâcha enfin :

"Je t'aime."

Robin sourit. Un sourire tellement sincère qu'il chassa instantanément la pénombre qui planait depuis le début sur leur conversation.

"Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile à dire, s'amusa gentiment le chef des voleurs.

-Tu m'as laissé mariner à dessein ! s'indigna Gilles, l'appréhension remplacée par une colère bien compréhensible. Ça n'avait rien d'amusant !

-Si, ça l'était un peu, sourit son frère.

-Est-ce que c'était pour ça que tu refusais de me regarder ?

-Non, admit Robin en passant aussitôt de l'amusement à la gravité. C'était parce-que... j'avais honte...

-Honte de quoi ?

-Les mots que tu as prononcés pendant ta fièvre m'ont mis sous les yeux ce que je t'avais forcé à endurer pendant si longtemps, expliqua l'archer en baissant de nouveau les yeux sur les couvertures. Le froid, la faim, la souffrance... et surtout, l'absence d'un père...

-Robin, c'est... c'est du passé à présent...

-Non, Gilles. Ça ne sera jamais du passé, répliqua Robin en plantant son regard bleu, soudain déterminé, dans les yeux verts de son frère. Je me souviendrai toute ta vie de ce que je vous ai fait, à ta mère et à toi, et... même si j'aimerais pouvoir me dire que tout va bien puisque tu m'as pardonné, je sais que, quelque part, je m'en voudrai toujours.

-Je ne suis plus fâché, soupira le jeune homme en laissant, malgré lui, ses paupières se refermer pesamment -toutes ces émotions l'avaient vidé de ses forces.

-Tu devrais probablement prendre un peu de repos, suggéra Robin d'une voix douce, adaptant son ton à la fatigue évidente qui était en train de terrasser son frère. Je vais te chercher de l'eau et de quoi manger pour quand tu ouvriras de nouveau les yeux."

Il tira doucement la couverture aussi haut que possible sur la poitrine de son cadet et borda le lit.

"Robin ? l'appela Gilles sans ouvrir les yeux, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Oui ?

-Promets-moi que tu seras toujours là pour me repêcher quand je tomberai dans la rivière."

Robin sourit.

"Je te le promets, Gilles. Aussi longtemps que je respirerai."


End file.
